The present invention relates to a microwave oven with a remote controller, or more specifically to a microwave oven whose remote controller incorporates bar code reading means to process multiple data related to cooking.
Bar code reading systems which can input data properly in a moment by a simple operation have been well known and had wide range of applications including "POS System" in the industry.
Cooking in a microwave oven requires lot of information. Some microwave ovens use bar code readers to input necessary information; cooking program data in form of bar code symbols are read by the bar code reader for a microwave oven remote controller and supplied a wireless manner to the controller in the microwave oven main body.
An example of such a microwave oven is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 855,496 filed by Kaoru EDAMURA under the title "ELECTRONICALLY CONTROLLED OVEN" now abandoned.
The microwave oven of the above application, however, only reads and supplies particular cooking program data to the oven main body. It is not provided with functions often demanded by users, that is, the function of reading information such as primary ingredients and time required for cooking (the sum of heating time and average time for preliminary arrangement for cooking) for each of various dishes, and the function of supplying the oven main body with the information selected according to the material and time actually available for cooking. In other words, the oven disclosed in the above application cannot play any role in planning a menu.